User talk:Superman Fan / Archive 4
Hey, what's up doc? Hey man, good to hear from you again. I was thinking about templates. It would be nice to have the character templates say the "Homeworld" rather than "Home planet," simply due to the fact that not everyone lives on planets, as an example, the Deimosians live on the moon of Deimos, so that wouldn't work for them, and then there's that race that lives on the Sun in Lex Luthor Strikes Back. I think it'd be better if it was homeworld, since that could refer to planets, moons, asteroids and anything else. And yeah, I'm gonna definitely get Batman: Year One...didn't realize it was creeping up so quickly though, thanks for the reminder. --Noah Tall 15:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Sure thing, I that makes sense. I actually just found those pics from the episode and liked them so I thought I should use them. The thing is, we had the same picture of a the frozen Statue of Liberty for both the New York Harbor page and the Liberty Island page, and it just kind of bothered me, because I don't like to see the same image in other pages, you know what I mean? So anyway, I don't know for sure if there's any images from the Super Friends that would work for those pages or not, but I certainly will put them on there if I find them. I know New York City has been shown and referenced on a number of occasions in the show but I don't know if there are images of that crystal clarity or not. But I'll keep it in mind. The Manhattan page also has a pic from Star Master and the Solar Mirror. I thought we should have a different image than the image shown on the Manhattan Island page. By the way, I just experienced my first earthquake. Not what I would have expected. I noticed things shaking and thought it must have been a jet flying over the building I work in, but then not long later this lady comes up to me and tells me there was an earthquake. Next thing you know the security lady is asking me what the procedure is when there's an earthquake. I told her I have no idea, as I had never been in one before. Anyway, thought that was kind of interesting. Oh, and Batman: Year One was pretty cool. I never actually read that comic mini-series but the movie was good. I'd rate it up there with Batman: Under the Red Hood or whatever that other Batman animated film was called. It was pretty freaking awesome. I also though the art in the movie was really good...was it just me or was it better than Batman: The Animated Series. It was one of my favorite shows, but ever since that shows the art in the more realistic cartoons started to look less realistic. There's the square jaws and WAY out of proportion necks and chests and hips and stuff. Bruce Timm's style is simplistic, but it kind of got sloppy when Superman came out. Truth is I miss the art in the cartoons from '80s and early '90s cartoons. If they made a series or some movies with the art style of The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians or Superman, with the better animation that exists today, that would blow my mind. Because the character designs in cartoons these days is just very cartoony. Take Batman: The Brave and the Bold....great cartoon, not so great art. I don't know, it's kind of hard to use that as an example since it's such a light-hearted and comedic take on Batman, even more so then most of the Super Friends series was, but you know, I mean there's other cartoons out there like Ben 10 and stuff that are pretty cool in concept but they don't look photo-realistic. And now there making computer animated stuff. Green Lantern and the next Batman series are gonna be computer animated. God!! I don't like that....I'll watch 'em...but I don't know if I'll like them. By the way, I guess the next Star Trek film is coming along pretty well, and will likely be out by 2013. The Man of Steel will be out that summer too. That looks cool. "Superman Returns" was a big disappointment for me, so hopefully this will be better. Oh, if you saw it, what'd you think of Green Lantern? --Noah Tall 21:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, what's up I just sent you an e-mail. --Noah Tall 23:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Looks cool When I log in it looks like it did before though...but at least it doesn't look like it did when they remodeled the place. --Noah Tall 19:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Good job man Thanks for archiving my talk page. Yeah, I'm almost positive that the fact that the Hall of Justice was in Gotham was established in the first issue. Also, if you look in the DC Database, it sites issue #11 as an issue that establishes it. Even during Season 1, it is heavily implied that it's Gotham, even though it doesn't directly say it. But according to the DC Database, the Hall was originally located in Gotham, as established in issue number 11. That's the issue with the Kingslayer, and honestly I haven't read it in years, and I don't think that I have it in my comic book collection (I have waaayyy too many comics) but I'm pretty sure that whoever made the Hall of Justice (Super Friends) page over at DC Database wouldn't have put that if it wasn't firmly established. I also have always remembered it as being in Gotham for such a long time. Not saying my memory is anything reliable but you know... I haven't seen Young Justice since like episode 13 or so...good show, but I actually don't have a digital converter so I can't watch TV. I haven't had cable TV in years. My sister and brother-in-law have TV, but not cable...they do have Netflix though. And so does my mother. So every once in a while I will watch something on Netflix when I'm at once of there houses. I've been watching Bravestarr and Star Blazers. Good cartoons, ever seen them? I also have watched some films I hadn't seen in years...like Double Dragon and The Shadow. Oh yeah, and they have both Godzilla cartoons on there. And almost all of the Marvel cartoons. I'm sure I can probably find a place online to watch Young Justice but I haven't got around to it yet. I haven't seen Green Lantern at all. I've watched some of the DC Nation shorts with Animal Man and then the reality segments where they test out Green Arrows boxing glove arrow and Batman's batarang. All those are on YouTube. Honestly I liked Young Justice but I'm not sure about Green Lantern, for one thing I don't like the Red Lanterns, who seem to be the primary antagonists and another thing---I'm so freaking SICK OF COMPUTER ANIMATION!! Young Justice is cool because the plot's are great, the characters are interesting AND....it's traditional animation which I like. But I have heard Green Lantern is a good show so I will definitely see it eventually, probably when it comes to DVD. --Noah Tall 22:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, almost forgot I'm gonna have to be honest with you, I don't know what you mean when you say go to your talk page...I'm not really good with this technical stuff. I don't really mind the way the wiki looks for me. It looks so much better than it did when it first changed. But I only see Superman and Batman off to the side when I'm logged out. And it still underlines misspelled words for me. --Noah Tall 23:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...interesting This is what mine looks like. http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Noah_Tall_1.jpg --Noah Tall 23:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Superman Fan, how's it going? Hey, what's up? I just wanted to see if you liked what I did with this page: Production and animation errors. I didn't want to continue with it until I got your input on it, since after all it was your idea, at least I seem to remember you saying something about making a page about misspelled words and stuff like that. Anyway, let me know what you think of it. I'll work on other things in the meantime. --Noah Tall (talk) 12:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the input. I thought you were the administrator. --Noah Tall (talk) 17:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Tarzan A new user just made an edit about Tarzan, I had it removed because it was based upon the DC Comics story, however I had thought about seeing what you thought of using it here, since it was part of The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour from Filmation. I think it would fit well. Nevertheless I removed it because it was incorrectly inserted and it had nothing to do with Earth-1A. You can check out the conversation below: http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:50.120.120.82 --Noah Tall (talk) 15:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The Dark Knight Rises I saw The Dark Knight Rises on last night. Man, I can't tell you how awesome that film was. You see it? If you did, I hope you weren't in Aurora, Colorado. You here about the nutcase that shot all those people in that theater? --Noah Tall (talk) 21:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, been missing you... Hey, long time no see. By any chance do you know whatever happened to the video upload page? --Noah Tall (talk) 23:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope, not me Nope I wasn't the one who did the SF comics. --Noah Tall (talk) 21:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo hey Hey man, I haven't heard from you in forever. I was just thinking about you yesterday. Thanks for the compliment. --Noah Tall (talk) 13:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Just curious, what'd you like the best?--Noah Tall (talk) 14:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC)